


Discovery

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Dancing, Dummy watching and recording, Fanart, Humour, Jarvis being awesome, M/M, Making Out, Tony stealing Steve's clothes, Tony's workshop, hug and fly, manips, naughty Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony stumbles across DUM-E's Special Memories Collection by total chance. It'squitethe discovery.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Really, I have no idea. I know I should have been working on my 30-page paper instead of writing fic, but this suddenly hit me and I had to write down all those thoughts before I forgot them... This is literally the work of an afternoon :D 
> 
> I embedded the manips of the scenes I'm referring to because I think that's the best way to illustrate the fic (quite literally, actually, although the manips existed long before this fic XD). You can get to the full size version by clicking on the image.
> 
> Enjoy! I really hope you like it! Please feed my stressed author's soul with a wee word? ^_^

Really, he wasn't looking for it. Why should he have been, anyway, up to this point he didn't even know it _existed_ (which is only proof that he created a damn great bot with DUM-E, if he may say so). Anyway, the point is, Tony _never ever_ expected something like _this_.

All right, let's start at the beginning: Tony's going over Dummy's programming to increase his fine motor skills in the hopes of reducing the amount of times Dummy operates the blender without putting on the lid properly, because Tony's had enough of his workshop smelling of rotten vegetables. The cleaning crew is good, sure, but Dummy has by now managed to squish half-ground smoothie ingredients in every nook and cranny. There's always something rotting, especially considering that Dummy attempts to make smoothies almost every day.

So Tony decides to do something about that, and that's why he's skimming Dummy's programming, adding a line here and another there. And that's when he finds a folder named 'DUMES-SPECIAL-MEMORIES', which is strange in and of itself. Why the heck would Dummy have special memories that are stored in a folder deep deep _deep_ within his server space? Curiosity sparked, Tony accesses it to see what's in there. He's not sure what to expect, but it most certainly isn't a huge collection of picture and video files, neatly numbered according to their date of creation. Tony doesn't know what to make of the fact that there are over 3500 files.

He frowns and chooses some random video file somewhere in the middle of the folder. It opens to show the workshop, obviously seen through Dummy's camera. Then the angle changes with Dummy turning his video arm to film the desk. It peeks through the gap left between two of the multiple screens on the desktop, focusing on what's going on behind them. There's Tony's back, there's Steve's hands in Tony's hair, there's the distinct sound of Tony groaning and there's absolutely no question about what they're doing at that very moment. Tony is sure he can see Steve's legs hooked around Tony's waist.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/113805/113805_original.jpg)

Holy shit! Tony has to sit down because his legs kind of give out. He sinks down on his chair (pointedly not thinking about the fact that this is the very chair that's starring in the involuntary porn he's watching right now) and stares at the screen that's showing this rather incriminating video that he never knew existed - and that definitely _shouldn't have_ existed, actually. He quite well remembers the scene itself, though: Steve had come down to the workshop to get Tony to come to the common area to eat dinner with the rest of the team. Simple enough. It had turned complicated when Tony hadn't listened and then Steve started sliding his fingers underneath Tony's shirt, distracting him from his work to the point that Tony had turned around and kissed him. The result of that is now flickering over Tony's screen. It continues for another minute or two, then Dummy fortunately stopped recording. Which is good, _very good_ , because Tony knows _very well_ that the remainder of their action sequence turned out pretty explicit. He kind of hopes that Dummy looked away when Steve and Tony christened the desk.

It's a bit like watching a train wreck: Tony can't look away, and so before he can stop himself, he has already opened some other file dated before the video he just watched. It shows the workshop again, which is to be expected considering that's where Dummy spends most of his time. The camera moves around in the jerky way that's typical for Dummy and then focusses on the back wall where the suits are lined up. After a second of nothing happening, Tony and Steve slide into the camera's field of view, Tony walking backwards and Steve following him in measured steps, carefully watching his and Tony's feet. Tony recognises the scene immediately; it was about three months ago when he learned that Steve didn't know how to dance. He decided to give him a lesson, completely out of the blue, and Steve had actually agreed to it. They'd stripped off their shoes and Tony had explained the basic rules before showing Steve, who'd listened with rapt attention, his entire focus on Tony.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/121138/121138_original.jpg)

Remembering this moment still sends shivers of arousal down Tony's spine. They hadn't even been together back then, but it was a valuable lesson showing Tony how it feels to be in the centre of Steve's intense attention. It was addictive - still is, actually, that never changed - and it makes Tony's entire body tingle with the sudden need to have Steve look at him like he does in that video. It continues to show Steve taking his first careful steps under Tony's guidance, then they progress from imitating movements to actually moving together. Tony stares at the image of Steve and himself sliding through the workshop, always carefully followed by Dummy's version of hidden camera.

They look beautiful together. It's as if Tony has stepped back from the scene and became an unimpaired observer, and even then he can feel the magic of the moment. They match up so perfectly, Tony just the right height to fit into Steve's arms when they dance through the workshop. Tony can see the same sync in their movements that has always, from the first moment on, been part of their interaction in combat. It comes naturally to them whenever they have to move together instead of exchanging words, and it's fascinating to watch it enfold on screen in their dance. The longer they practise, the better they get, and Tony stares at the smile that begins to spread over Steve's face when he gets caught up in the motions, in the moment, in the magic of moving together like they're meant to do it. When the video ends and the screen turns black, Tony finds himself missing that moment.

And because his interest is picked - okay, _more_ than picked, it's some kind of twisted fascination - Tony opens another random clip. He's immediately greeted by the sight of Steve covering Tony where he's lying on his back on the floor of the workshop. It's noticeable that Steve's not wearing a shirt anymore and that Tony's fingers dig into his bare back. There are already red traces on his skin where Tony left his mark, and he can't help smirking at the sight. He never expected Steve to get so turned on by a little roughness. But oh man, it _does_ turn him on, makes him lose his control and groan in a way that Tony loves listening to - especially if _he's_ the reason for those lovely noises.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/114647/114647_original.jpg)

Tony watches the camera approach the scene and he already knows what's going to happen because he _remembers_ it. And yes, Dummy gets too close, almost runs into them. The video shows Tony's head jerking up at the sudden touch and his face is sporting an expression of annoyed surprise. Steve looks up with something akin to freaking-out-but-carefully-hiding-it in his eyes and Tony can't help snorting. The recording stops when Dummy notices Tony getting up after he disturbed their make-out session. The last frame shows him rolling away from his grumbling creator in a way that's definitely an escape.

Oh my, so that's what Dummy had been doing! Filming them make out in the middle of the workshop - knowing fully well that he wasn't supposed to do that. It kind of fits with his bot's usual antics, though. Tony thinks he really should have seen it coming. 

Tony accesses another file that's among the more recent ones and wonders what he's going to witness now. It can't get much worse - or explicit - that what he's encountered so far. It's the workshop again, but this time Tony is alone and obviously working. He watches himself standing in front of one of the multiple screens suspended from the ceiling, a deep frown on his face, obviously pondering whatever it is that the screen shows. But what really picks Tony's attention is the fact that his alter ego is wearing Steve's grey SHIELD sweater, the one that currently rests neatly folded in the bottom drawer of Tony's desk. Okay, so Dummy thought it was worthwhile recording him while he's wearing Steve's clothes. Odd. As long as Dummy didn't - and doesn't - show it to Steve, Tony has no issues with this video. And he's sure he'd know if Dummy actually _had_ shown Steve, Tony muses, moving to close the window and check out the next clip.

Suddenly there's movement in the background of the scene and Tony's hand stills just before he can close the player. He can make out a figure coming into the workshop, and it only takes him the fraction of a second to recognise Steve. He's in his civvies, carrying Tony's Captain America mug, which is steaming - awwww, his boyfriend brought him fresh coffee! - and it's quite obvious that video-Tony doesn't notice him coming in. Steve sets the mug down on the table and raises his head, his mouth open in what is the obvious beginning of making his presence known to the totally absorbed video-Tony. But instead of speaking Steve freezes and stares at Tony, mouth hanging open comically for about two seconds.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/124795/124795_original.jpg)

Tony swallows and actually feels his cheeks heat up in what he's certain is a blush. _Him. Blushing_. Who would have thought. But well, this is awkward. Tony never knew that Steve saw him wearing his SHIELD sweater, or he would have been more subtle about stealing it. Tony really wants to looks away, but he finds that he can't. He watches Steve straighten, then a huge smile spreads all over Steve's face. It's so utterly genuine and so deeply pleased that Tony feels his heart skip a beat, even if it's not directed at him personally but his video alter ego (who never got to see it, what a shame!). Steve remains standing in the background for a minute or two, watching Tony work with that huge smile still on his face, before he quietly disappears out of the workshop without ever disturbing Tony in his work-induced trance. The video ends shortly after Steve is gone.

Tony stares at the now black screen. His cheeks still feel hot, and he tries to will it down. So Steve _knew_ about Tony stealing his clothes to wear them. Well, _knows_. And yet he never said a word. Instead he let Tony steal his sweater time and again. The fact that it's currently in Tony's desk, carrying the scent of its actual owner, is testimony to that. Tony isn't quite sure what to make of that. Their relationship is still reasonably young and fresh, and Tony is well aware what it tells Steve that Tony is secretly wearing his clothes. It's as good as a confession, really.

He decides to ignore that matter for now and opens the next video in line. There's Tony lazing around on the couch in the workshop, wrapped again in Steve's grey sweater and grinning like a loon. He's quite obviously enjoying himself, which is no surprise considering that Steve is straddling him with his shirt nowhere in sight. Tony's hands are teasingly caressing Steve's sides until Steve grabs them and pushes them over Tony's head. The sound of Tony's chuckle comes out of the speakers, and he leaves his arms raised while Steve's hands disappear underneath the fabric of the sweater. Tony still remembers vividly how that felt, what Steve did to him until he had Tony writhing beneath him, long before the sweater actually hit the floor.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/125909/125909_original.jpg)

And although he's again wearing Steve's clothes, this is different than the situation in the previous video - Tony had actually stolen the sweater while Steve was present, and he hadn't done it in secret. Quite the contrary, actually, he'd made sure Steve saw it, and that he knew _exactly_ what Tony wanted him to do: Peeling Tony out of the piece of clothing. Steve had been more than happy to oblige, and Tony stops watching the recording before they get to the X-rated bits. He smirks. He wants to watch those together with Steve, see what his reaction will be. Tony can imagine everything from scandalised and fiercely blushing to excited and incredibly turned on. He's sure it'll result in most satisfying sex, though, no matter what Steve's initial reaction is going to be. Tony grins in anticipation and decides that that's enough of video clips for today.

So, conclusion number one: Dummy has been filming him. Well, not him per se, but _them_. Steve and him. Together. In action. It's kind of mind-boggling, actually. So much for his bot and its AI being unable to develop, as people resolutely stated when he first presented Dummy to the world. He's absolutely sure that he didn't programme Dummy with the ability to secretly record him in decidedly naughty situations, that's all Dummy's idea. He might have had a good teacher in Tony, but he got up to that all on his own. And he most certainly set up a rather extensive collection. In an odd way Tony is kind of proud of his bot.

He decides to look at the pictures in the Special Memories folder next. He has a general idea what to expect after viewing those videos, and he's right. He scrolls down to where the picture files begin and randomly opens an image here and one there. The photos are mostly of Tony, especially the early ones. It's him working most of the time, sometimes with a frown of concentration, sometimes with a smirk that tells him something must have worked out the way it was supposed to. But there's also others of Tony asleep on his keyboard, passed out on the couch in what looks like the sleep of the exhausted, or playing fetch with Dummy - which looks really weird when seen from Dummy's perspective. There's also Tony neck-deep in the entrails of the armour while working on it, or his feet sticking out from where he's lying underneath one of his cars. There're several of him drinking the disgusting concoction Dummy loves to make for him, and Tony can't help smiling at the way those pictures practically reek of Dummy's proud satisfaction. 

The newer photos include Steve. A lot, actually. Okay, so Tony has had an inkling that Dummy has taken a liking to Steve early on, and this confirms it. There's Steve smiling at Dummy while holding out a neon green dog toy he bought for Dummy to play fetch with and that Dummy loves to pieces. There's Steve leaning with his hip against the desk, smiling at Tony who's on the chair next to him, both of them with steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. Tony still hasn't gotten over the fact that Steve always uses the Iron Man mug that Clint has given Tony as a joke. There's also a picture of Steve asleep on the couch, a book open on his chest, close to sliding off to hit the floor. In the background, the silhouette of Tony is distinguishable against the bright lights of his work station. Tony stares at the peaceful expression on Steve's face for a long time before he opens another random photo.

There's Steve sitting on the couch in the workshop, his sketchbook in hand and his pencils on the table beside him. The angle of the photo shows what he's drawing, and Tony is stunned to see it's _him_ , working on something at his desk, head bent in concentration. He never realised that Steve draws him when he's spending hours on the workshop's couch. There's so much emotion captured in those simple lines, as if Steve sees with more than just his eyes and manages to ban all his impressions and feelings on paper. It's only then that Tony realises that he has never seen the drawings in Steve's sketchbooks. He'll definitely ask about it the next opportunity he gets.

The next picture is of Tony standing closely in front of Steve, the angle showing mostly Tony's face. Tony looks at his own expression in the picture, and the words 'naughty' and 'mischievous' definitely come to mind. He grins openly. Oh yes, that was a good moment. He'd answered Steve's provocative question if he was still alive - hey, it had only been about 32 hours since he'd last slept, that wasn't too long - by taking hold of Steve's hand, leading it up to his mouth and then Tony had teasingly and equally provocatively begun to suck on Steve's index finger. _That_ had shut up any more questions Steve might have had, and Tony still very fondly remembers the blush that had started high on Steve's cheeks, only to stretch down all the way into the collar of his sweater. That blush did things to Tony's libido - and his ego - that he had consequently demonstrated to Steve. Live and in colour.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/123316/123316_original.jpg)

One of the later pictures depicts Tony in armour and Steve in his uniform, both of them flying in some distance of the Tower. It's a surprisingly close-up shot, it's easy to make out Tony's arm wrapped tightly around Steve's waist, holding him securely in place for their airborne adventure, and the way Steve leans down to kiss Tony where his helmet is peeled back. It must have been taken through the workshop's window with a zoom lens. Tony can't help grinning. Smart, naughty Dummy. Well, necessity is the mother of invention, and Dummy learned from the best, after all.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/115005/115005_original.jpg)

Tony stops browsing the pictures and leans back in his chair. In his mind he goes over the things he has discovered in Dummy's secret Special Memories folder so far. It's good moments, he realises after a few minutes. Dummy captured only good moments and collected them like his personal treasure, carefully hidden away as if he was trying to protect them. Of course there's no way he could have done that without JARVIS knowing, and Tony's not quite sure how to feel about the fact that JARVIS never said a word about it.

"JARVIS?" Tony draws the name out in the way he does when he's not quite pleased with his AI.

"Yes, sir?" JARVIS sounds entirely too innocent, as if he didn't know perfectly well what Tony has been looking at that past hour or two.

"Did you know about this?" Tony gestures at the screen where the folder with Dummy's collection is still open. "Were you aware of what Dummy was doing?"

"Yes, sir." JARVIS doesn't sound apologetic in the least.

"And you never thought about mentioning it to me?" Tony can't help sounding peeved.

"There was no reason to mention it, sir." 

"Care to elaborate?"

"DUM-E has never posed a threat to you or your privacy. He ensured that the files are secure and not accessible for anybody but you, me and him." JARVIS explains evenly.

"Did you ever think about the possibility that I might not like being recorded in those situation?" Tony asks sharply and barely resists glaring at one of JARVIS' many cameras. It would be childish, and he has his dignity. Well, mostly.

"No, sir." JARVIS states, and there's definitely a dry tone to his voice as if he's pointing out something that Tony should already know. "Your entire living space, meaning the whole Tower, is equipped with cameras that allow me to trace every step in this building. You ordered the installation of those cameras yourself, so you know they exist and that they record you. Even if DUM-E had not been the one to film you, it still would have happened. The only difference is that you have me delete sequences that you don't want to exists any longer."

"Touché." Tony has to admit, but he allows himself to roll his eyes. 

"I knew you would understand, sir." JARVIS replies drily.

Tony snorts. "Yeah, well. You have me in a corner. When did Dummy get the idea, anyway?"

"Quite some time ago, actually." JARVIS answers without hesitation. "He has been keeping visual tabs of you for his entire existence, but he has only begun storing select moments about a year ago. I think this development was sparked by Miss Potts mentioning a photo album. He researched the term on the internet."

Tony chuckles at that revelation. Yeah, that sounds like something Dummy would do. For a moment Tony stares at the screen, then he closes the window displaying Dummy's code without changing his programming, without altering any code to keep Dummy from doing what he's been doing secretly for months. He finds that he can't, that he _doesn't want_ to. Dummy is his own person, after all, and he has the right to have a hobby. Even if it includes stalker tendencies.

"You let me know when he goes overboard." Tony says quietly, and he's sure he can hear a smile in JARVIS' voice when he replies, "Of course, sir." 

"And J?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let anybody _ever_ access these files without my express permission."

"I never would have, sir." JARVIS says and there's no doubt that he means it.

With a nod of acknowledgement Tony closes the window to Dummy's server space and wonders if he's just dug himself his own grave. Who knows what crazy stunts his bot gets up to next? Well, he'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

Suddenly a thought hits him. "Tell me, J..."

"Yes, sir?"

"You don't happen to have a collection like Dummy's, do you?"

"I do not fancy recording Sir and Captain Rogers making out, if that's what you're referring to." JARVIS points out completely deadpan and Tony snorts loudly.

"So, no personal photo album?" Tony inquires, just to make sure.

JARVIS hesitates for a second, but his voice sounds amused when he asks, "Do you really want me to answer that, sir?"

Tony remains quiet for a moment, then he chuckles. "No, probably not."

"Very well, sir."

 

*** 

 

It's after dinner that Steve finds himself cornered by Tony. The decidedly mischievous smirk immediately puts Steve on edge.

"Steve?" Tony asks, his voice entirely too innocent to be genuine.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve wonders what Tony's up to now.

The smirk transforms in a huge, very ambiguous grin. "Do you have a moment to come down to the workshop? I've got something _very_ interesting to show you."

 

*** The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JARVIS/ DUM-E-watching-Sir-and-Captain-Rogers/Instance-2461](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233815) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
